mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Thrull Khonn
Thrull Khonn is a fictional character and heroic figure in Thuvian History. Lord Thrull-First Lord of Lions-Legendary Prince/King of Thuvia.Founder of the true Thuvian Rangers,foremost Holo-God of Thuvia-Highfather of the Thuvian Pangeans of Holo-Gods.Before him,the Rangers were a undissiplainned bunch of warriors.This photo art is a mixture of Jeffery Hunter from the 1950's Jesus Christ movie King of Kings,Tom Welling-you Superman of Smallville,Jason Manoa from Conan,bits of Clive Owen from King Arthor.John Severin's King Kull,Barry Smith's King Kull.Thrull Khonn,is based on the Thuvian God Toreus the Slayer swore in early comics,I did of the character.Lord Thrull Khonn,in someways resembles my early conceptions of Toreus-a Conan Kull type. Thrull Khonn began simply as Thuvian God,Toreus swore to like Conan did with Crom.Toreus could be heard saying Thrull's Devils,Thrulls Bones,Thrull's Demons,Thrull strike me dead and such.Thrull may or maynot have been the Guider,but in the second incarnation of Toreus,he was Gesalt Intelligence,much like the same found in the pages of Marvel Comics Planet of the Apes magazines.He had control of a silver statue that his physical human manifestation within the Thuvian Kingdom.This was dropped in favor of making Thrull,into Lord Thrull Khonn-a famous Thuvian Warrior,who as Kull preseeded Conan thousands of years before,so would Thrull Khonn proseed Prince Toreus Rhann,Junior and Prince Toreus Rhann,Senior.Thrull Khonn,could someone like a historic or fictional hero,honored and worshipped by Toreus Rhann History and Cult Practices Thrull Khonn is worshipped by the bulk of the Thuvian people. Thrull Khonn is a wise,heroic warrior,who is said have faught many enemies. but he is said to approve of courage and tenacity, even if the human is too frail to succeed. He is not so much worshipped as invoked .Thruvians,like Toreus exclaims things like "Crom and his devils"), as a swearword or when trying to gather one's courage. Not that he ever does anything, good or bad, to mortals. It is said that his sole gift to men is to bestow them at birth with "the power to strive and slay" - the courage to go on, survive, and vanquish adversity. He has few actual worshipers and no priests. In the canonical stories, Conan remarks in conversation that it is best to avoid doing anything that would draw Crom's attention, as he hands out only dooms and trouble. Thrull Khonn only directly intervenes in a Thuvians's life ,due to holographic nature,whose power is limitted to places where Holo Gods can access control over holographic mechanism and devices within a New Genisis Bunker.Lord Thrull Khonn,actually prefers that a warrior prove himself in life and onlyacts in dire situations.Thrull Khonn preferes to pass on knowledge and advice,which make believe he may be speaking through a Guider Gem device. Ten Commandments of Lord Thrull Khonn Ten Commandments of Lord Thrull Khonn One;Though shall always attempt to face danger bravely.Never falter Two;Though shall always strive to be a good citizen of the realm. Three;Though shall always be true to one parents and family. Four;Though shall always attempt to defend the realm,even it cost one dearly. Six;Though shall always honor the heroes of the past Seven;Though shall not covett things that do not belong to ones self. Eight;Though shall respect the legends of the past. Nine;Though shall Obey its laws and respect its elders,when worthy. Ten;Though shall if possible never give up.